Canterlot High: The Elements
by ScrollSpark
Summary: Princess Twilight's crown is stolen by Sunset Shimmer who disappears into a mirror that leads into another world, the human world. Without the crown, all the other Elements of Harmony will have no power to protect Equestria, so Twilight and Spike go through the mirror to chase after the culprit to retrieve her crown. In this world they become teenagers and go to high school.
1. The Princess Summit

Canterlot High Chapter 1

Twilight's POV

I stepped out of the train, my friends following close behind along with Spike. The crisp warm sunset air hit my face and I loved it.

I couldn't wait to see the princesses again, even though I am one doesn't mean that I see them a whole lot.

I was happy to be at the Crystal Empire again, the beauty of it never gets old. We at the entrance of castle when Applejack wanted to break the peaceful silence, "Whoa, You're very first princess summit. You must be over the moon Twilight."

"Actually I am excited but I'm little nervous too." I said before Pinkie showed up next to me, "You're nevercited! It's like you wanna jump up and down and yell 'YAY ME!' but you also wanna curl up into a tinny-tiny little ball and hide at the same time." She explained doing little movements between. "We've all been there, Twilight."

"I'm there almost every day, Pinkie." said Fluttershy crouching behind Rarity.

Applejack gave the _'Really?' _look to Pinkie who didn't mind, "Whatever, Twilight you got no reason to fret. Everything's gonna be just –"she was interrupted by Rarity who jumped in front of me. "Twilight! Sorry darling, but I just noticed you're not wearing you crown. You didn't leave back in Ponyville did you?" she said squeezing my cheeks.

"It's in my bag, Rarity." I said while Spike patted it, "I just feel a little self-conscious about wearing it. I haven't really got accustomed to these yet either." I said expanding my wings.

I tried to flap to get airborne but I fell flat on my face, "You are a princess now Twilight, embrace it. I tell you if I had a crown like that I would never take it off. Why I'd sleep with the thing!" said Rarity while I just rolled my eyes at it.

{************************************************* **********************************}

I had entered the room where we were meeting and was greeted by the blowing of horns. I was walking forward looking around when bumped into somepony.

I looked up to see and tangerine stallion with blue hair and eyes. "Your Highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle!" he announced while I walked toward Cadence and the others.

"Twilight, I haven't seen you since the coronation." said Cadence, "We have so much to discuss," said Celestia before looking over us "But it will have to wait until tomorrow, you all look tired after your journey, now off to bed all of you.".

We walked off talking before departing to our rooms.

{************************************************* **********************************}

Spike was getting ready for bed while I was unpacking my things; I took out my crown a looked at it before placing it on my head. I looked in the mirror and sighed, I guess Spike noticed something was wrong since he asked "Twilight, what's the matter?"

"I don't know Spike; I'm just worried I guess. Cadence was given the Crystal Empire to rule over, what if now that I'm a princess Celestia expects me to lead a kingdom of my own?" I said starting to panic.

" .Be. Awesome!" said Spike clearly not understanding what I was thinking, " . !" I said walking over to my bed, "Just because I have this crown and these wings doesn't mean I'll be a good leader." I put my crown on my bedside table and jumped onto my bed.

"Aw, sure you will Twilight but come on you need some shut eye, big day tomorrow." He said while covering me with the blanket. He shut off the lights and crawled into his bed, I yawned while getting comfy in the bed.

I was trying to sleep while fighting with my wings to keep them closed, which woke Spike up. "Can't just won't, just trying to get comfortable." I snuggled into my covers with my now closed wings which then sprung back open after a few seconds taking the blanket and throwing it into mid-air. It landed on me while I just groaned while giving up.

{************************************************* **********************************}

**A/N**

**Hai guys its Scroll Spark with new fan fiction! I bet you guys' are like 'This isn't fan fiction it's just the opening to EQG!' Well you're wrong this is just the opening of my fanfic for EQG it follows the movie's beginning but it get really different.**

** XOXO**

_** ~Scroll Spark**_


	2. The Element of Magic is Stolen

Chapter 2 ~ Football Player Heartbreaker

Corey's POV

It seemed to be forever until lunch, I had some very important news to tell Lanes. I was so happy when the lunch bell rang; I rushed out of my class and headed towards to the place where I was going to meet Lanes.

She was already there on her phone seeming to wait for me, "Sup Lanes, How are you feeling?" I said sitting next to her.

She just shrugged and put her phone in her pocket, "So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked pulling a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

I guess I was busy thinking about it, "Oh yeah, guess who made the football team? **_This guy!_**" I said proudly waiting for her reaction, "That's great Core! Also will you still have time for the band, I mean football players have tons of games and practices." She asked.

I thought about it for a moment, "We'll practice every day after school, and if I have a meeting or game you guys will practice and look for gigs." I said satisfied with my answer, she gave me a small smile which I think meant she thought it was good.

I soon remembered one more thing I needed to tell her, "I'll be right back Lanes just wait right there!" I ran over to a bush near the door and pulled out a pale girl with light blonde hair with blue highlights.

"Babe, I've been in that bush for 10 minutes waiting with all these thorns. It's like so not good for my complexion." She whined to me.

"Selena, its okay Corey is here to make it all better." I said giving her a small peck on the lips.

Laney's POV

I was leaving since lunch was going to end soon when Corey was back with the head of the cheerleading team.

"Hey Lanes, I was just about to get you. Anyway, Lanes meet my new girlfriend, Selena. Selena meet Laney, Laney meet Selena." He said to me meaning every word.

What he said was now echoing in my mind,_ girlfriend...girlfriend...girlfriend_; I held back my tears and was trying to put on a smile.

"How good for you, I always knew that the two of you would be as cute as you do!" I forced those words out of mouth and faked an award winning smile.I couldn't believe he fell for it, I waved goodbye and rushed to girl's bathroom to cry in peace.

I was in there for what seemed like hours, no one came to check up on me which have me final bell rang and I gladly left wanting to remove every single memory of Corey in my mind.

I went inside of the car that was waiting for me and started sob once more. I could tell my face was all red and puffy also covered in tears.

I was for once sad for not leaving and found nothing that could ease my pain even the goodbye waves from my band mates. The car departed the school and gave me time to calm my emotions.


End file.
